Just a normal day at HQ
by si13ntm0n5t3r
Summary: Takes place after Roy becomes Führer. Just a normal day at HQ. paring: ROYAI! O.O


**A/N: English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **I wrote this fic, cause I just love ROYAI!**

 **xxXxx**

 **Central Command, 1000 hours**

Roy sighed as he looked out the window. It had been a very long way with many ups and downs until he had become Führer. Finally he got to the position where he could make a difference. Though the only thing he didn't like was the paperwork which was even more a pain in the ass than it was before.

 _Knock..Knock.._

"Enter" Roy said as he turned around to face the door.

"Sir, I- why the hell aren't you working?! The stacks of paper haven't even decreased one bit!" Riza shouted at seeing the piles of paper on the Roy's desk.

"Oh come on! Cut me some slack! I've been working all day now!" he whined.

"It's still morning and you've been working for only 3 hours!" Riza shouted back.

"Whatever." Roy said. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to say that I'll be observing the new recruits at the shooting range for the rest of the day." Riza put even more papers on Roy's desk.

"Right. The new recruits." Roy said bitterly.

Riza smirked at his reaction. "Is it jealousy I am hearing in your tone?"

"Yes! You do know that recruits are a cocky bunch of undisciplined maggots! I'll burn them to crisps when they even consider laying their eyes on you!" Roy fisted his hand in front of his face.

Riza smiled and made her way around the big desk to Roy sitting in his chair. She turned him around and leaned forward, her knee in between his spread legs.

"Oh, you know that I'll show them their place if they try to make a move. As I already said, I'll just be observing and I have eyes for only one man." Riza whispered before giving Roy a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, I know." Roy said, looking into her eyes. He slung his arm around Riza's waist and pulled her closer to kiss her again. Riza steadied herself on the chair's armrests and kissed Roy back, _passionately._ Opening her mouth she let Roy's tongue dart into her mouth, which had been licking her lips before.

Both of them, engulfed in the moment, failed to notice a very red Warrant Officer Fury, First Lieutenant Breda and Falman standing in the doorway. Seeing the affection between their two superior officers Fury, Breda and Falman quickly shut the door, not wanting to disturb them. They didn't say a word and resumed back to work.

Their office door swung open and First Lieutenant Havoc stepped inside. "Sorry. I'm kinda late. You know….traffic- what happened to you guys?" he exclaimed, seeing the red faces of his colleagues. "Ah, never mind. I'll just report for duty." Havoc went to knock on the Führer's door when Fury intervened.

"Wait! Hawkeye is in there!"

"So what?" Havoc raised an eyebrow at him. Then after a second of thinking it suddenly hit him "OOHH! Hawkeye is with him…. Mustang you lucky bastard!" Havoc smiled.

"Consider yourself lucky as well. We all know you and Catalina have something going on." Breda spoke. "Traffic my ass. I bet you had a very long night and then again this morning, you were probably held up by something that was definitely not cars and traffic lights."

"Ah haha, you got me." Havoc laughed and sat on his chair and leaned back.

 **Shooting Range, 1300 hours**

"Assemble the weapon, Shoot 10 rounds at the target and then dismantle it! Come on, faster! Is that all you've got?!" Captain Joe Rigsby shouted at the recruits. He needed them to learn how to shoot accurately under pressure. "Riza Hawkeye! it's been a while." He went to stand beside Riza who leaned against a wall, observing the newbies.

"Yeah. I was kinda busy the last few years." Riza smiled. She was happy to see that Joe was doing well. She knew him from the Ishval Civil War. Both of them, who had only been cadets at that time, were sent as snipers. There, they became good friends. But after that hell they had experienced, they both needed time to rehabilitate.

"How are you doing?" Joe asked.

"I sometimes have nighmares, but I'm fine otherwise." Riza was really doing well, mostly because she had Roy in her life and that was making her really happy. "What about you?" she looked at him.

"I've been well, too. Sleep's been better since I've had someone at my side." Joe smiled sheepishly and changed the subject. "So, what does the infamous Captain Hawkeye think about my recruits?"

"They're okay. Some are better than others, though they need to work on their accuracy."

"Good to know." Joe winked and made his way to the recruits. "Listen newbies! We've got a very special guest today. Be grateful! You'll get to learn from the best." He gestured towards Riza.

"Captain Hawkeye, not only the Führer's personal bodyguard but also the best sharpshooter the military's got." Upon hearing that, all the recruits saluted, "Captain!"

"At ease." Riza told them and they let their arms sink. From the mischievously glares she picked up, she could tell that some men didn't like the idea of women being in the military. That was not an uncommon sight and Riza often got looked down upon. Even more the reason to get a high ranking position in the military to show these men that women were not weak and that they could also get the job done.

Riza ignored the stares and looked for a shooting stand where the weapon had been dismantled and began to speak. "What you need to do is, assemble the weapon, shoot accurately and dismantle it in a very short amount of time. First you need to calm down and concentrate on the weapon. Don't let yourself be pressured, but work swift and precise." Riza assembled the weapon in just seconds with a few motions and began shooting, five rounds hitting the exact spot between the eyes and the other five rounds she aimed at the groin area. That made everybody flinch and stand in awe. "Make sure, that your posture is right. Remember to properly grip the weapon, _tightly._ Then breath out and shoot." Then Riza swiftly disassembled the weapon and then turned around to see the recruits looking at her amazed. "Now you do it. Maybe I'll show you how to shoot with a snipers rifle as well, if everyone scores under 20 seconds that is."

Turning to the newbies Joe shouted, "Now everyone, back to work!" and the recruits took their places, ready to shoot.

Two of the male newbies glanced shortly at Riza. "Acting all high and mighty, just because she's a Captain and the Führer's personal bodyguard." One of them spat. The other retorted, "I bet she is screwing her way up through the ranks. Women belong in a kitchen, not in the military."

"AH!" Both of them suddenly screamed in pain and let their weapons fall out of their grip. The guns had become searing hot and they had burned their hands. "What the fuck!" The one shouted.

"Seems like someone needs to show you newbies your place:" came a voice with a dangerous tone behind them.

The color drained from their faces and the two men turned around just to see a certain someone getting furious. Everyone at the shooting range saluted except for them, who were intimidated by the person's gaze. Just as the the person was about to outstretch his arm Riza intervened. "Sir!" she shouted.

Roy stopped in his tracks. He really hated people like that. If it hadn't been for Riza who had stopped him, he would have most likely burned them to crisps. He glared down at the recruits. "Say something like that again, and there will be body parts searing hot next time." he hissed thought his gritted teeth and left the shooting range, leaving everyone standing there tense and all sweaty. The two men

Riza followed Roy back to the office. "Roy!" she shouted angrily through the halls, not caring that she used his real name. Nobody was around anyway. "What the hell?! You could have burned them!" she catched up to him, gripped his shoulder and forcefully turned him around.

"Damn right I would have! I'd never let some undisciplined maggots talk bad about my subordinates, my team and especially not YOU!" Roy exclaimed. "They have _no_ idea what we have endured, to fight ourselves through the ranks!"

Riza forgot her anger and looked at Roy with understanding eyes. It was pain she saw in his deep dark eyes. They had went through hell, they had lost comrades and friends. They had almost lost each other. Riza slung her arms around Roy's neck and hugged him. "It's okay. We're all here and you know, those people who talk bad about us, they don't get taken seriously anyway."

Roy closed his eyes and sighed, burying his face in the curve of her neck. It calmed him down, breathing in her scent and bringing her body closer to his. "You know I love you right?" his muffled voice rung near her ear.

"Yeah, you know I love you too, right?" Riza stroke his hair.

"Yes." came the answer.

Riza felt a wet sensation on her neck and gripped Roy's uniform. He was sucking on her neck. "Roy… we're in the hallway."

"I don't care." Roy bluntly said and attacked her lips. Riza feeling all his emotion kissed him back and then broke free. Roy felt himself being pulled into a small room, which appeared to be a storeroom. Smirking down at the beautiful woman in front of him, he pressed his lips down on hers again, consuming her like he needed to appease his hunger.

 **xxXxx**

 **I hope you liked it. Mind leaving a review?**


End file.
